Of Enemies and Allies
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: Mikan works for the Kyoto secret police force. She is kidnapped just before a operation... Read to find a grand twist! Tell me if I should rate it M...


_**.: Of Enemies and Allies :.**_  
><em><strong>-Mikan's POV-<strong>_

How I got stuck in situations such as this was beyond me.

So, there I was hanging by my wrists from the ceiling of an abandoned warehouse with my mouth stuffed so I couldn't scream or even talk. My ankles tied down to the floor making my legs spred open. My clothes were shreaded into bits hanging off my hips and arms.

An echoing loud bang of a large door filled the room along with light from the outside. The light emphasized a large, seemingly male, figure that was now slowly walking towards me. It wasn't long before him and I were staring each other in the face, that's when I noticed his blazing red eyes.

-Earlier Today-

"Miss Sakura may I have a word with you?" The police cheif of the Kyoto secret police force whispered to her "In my office." he finished whispering in her ear seductively. Mikan sighed and nodded following him into his office as he shut the door behind her. "Hmm..." the police cheif circled her like a hawk studying her until his gaze fell to her hair.

"You know...you look so much better with ur hair down." he said fiddling with her pony tail taking a handful and kissing it. Mikan pursed her lips "Sir, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

The police cheif's antics of trying to seduce Mikan into bed with him started as soon as she joined the force. But, Mikan so far has not given into him, and she wasn't planning on giving in. Mikan has had three boyfriends since she left the police academy and none of them have even kissed her. She planned to keep it that way till she found "the one".

The police cheif sighed walking over to his desk propping his elbows on the top his chin on his hands. Looking straight at her he began business "We believe there is a large, gang run, drug operation at the following location." He said sliding a folder over his desk at her. "As one of our best operatives we want you to go in and investigate."

Mikan flipped through the papers, not liking what she was seeing. It was a high risk investigation, she could refuse, but in the long run it may cost her; her job. She fought herself inwardly take the job or not to take it. She sighed.

"When do you want me to investigate?" she looked over at the cheif. "As soon as possible. But, before you go... how about a date? We could go out to eat at that resaurant you keep talking about, maybe a movie... then we can make our way over to my place..." he smiled seductively at her.

Mikan tried not to laugh and barf at the same time. "Maybe some other day sir. Now if you'll excuse me..." she turned and left wishing she die on the investigation at... she looked at the papers again crunching up her nose, at warehouse 13. Unlucky 13...on Friday the 13th! Wow, today was not her day.

It hit 5 o'clock and her office shift was over. Tomorrow she would be on the streets in her cruiser cuffing and locking up criminals. She enjoyed that part of her job the most. Once again she looked at the papers desciding to get the investigation over with tonight.

As Mikan grabbed her coat she failed to notice a pair of eyes watching her every move. Those eyes narrowed onto the folder she was now carrying home in her hands.

Mikan stretched as she stepped out onto the steps feeling her muscles stretch and her bones pop back into their respective places before walking down the steps to her car. As she got in she slid the folder in her bag pulling out another simular folder setting it on the seat next to her. She started up the car and drove home to her small apartment where she lived alone.

As she walked in she placed the folder onto the counter and started making her dinner before plopping onto the couch turning the tv to her favorite channel. As she did the door slowly opened silently as dark dressed figure entered her apartment closing the door behind them entering the kitchen as Mikan did.

The mysterious person grabbed the folder not bothering to look at it and silently left as they came. Mikan turned around thinking she heard something just as they had shut the door. She just shrugged it off and picked up the folder with the investigation information from her bag.

As she watched tv she looked over the information and thought out a plan. She figured she would go in at two, when most people would be in bed, to look around. She sighed, as much as she loved her job she hated it too. Long sleepless nights was the main reason.

Mikan set down the folder on the coffee table infront of her and went back into the kitchen noticing the other folder went missing. Mikan laughed to herself, she knew she heard something. Someone didn't want her to investigate this drug operation and they were determined to stop her it seemed. But, knowing this it edged her on making her want to investigate it more.

The reason she pulled out a simular folder to the investigation folder was to trick anyone who might be after it into grabbing the wrong one, and it worked. Needless to say, she was proud of herself for thinking up such a thing.

Once again though, unnoticably, there were those pair of eyes staring and glaring at her. Appearently, these eyes didn't like that fact that she had tricked them. Then there were gone. Mikan yawned and descided to get some shut eye before the determined time she was to investigate. She locked the door and changed into simple clothes climbing in bed. The folder now in her nightstand drawr.

At about 11 o'clock she fell asleep in her bedroom. Just as she did the door knob wiggled and jerked, as if someone was picking the lock. Then a small click and the sound of metal hitting cement. The door knob turned and the door opened letting in a large black figure.

A small light shown around the room. The figure was holding a flashlight shining it everywhere opening drawrs looking on top of and under tables. He wasn't stealing, he was looking for something. His gaze landed on the bedroom where Mikan slept and he slowly entered.

He looked in the closet and on the nightstand next her making sure to be quiet. But, as he opened the drawr to the nightstand it squeeked. Mikan, who was normally a heavy sleeper was not today do to the excitment of the investigation, woke up. She looked around dazed, groaning from being woken up. As her gaze fell to the intruder she gasped and flew back across the bed moving away from him.

The intruder turned to her and glared. "Who... who are you, why are you in my apartmentment? How'd you even get in!" Mikan became more and more frantic with each word as the intruder took a few steps closer.

"I warn you! Don't come near me, I am a specialized trained operative and know kudo!" She was almost backed against a wall on the other side of the bed from where the intuder stood. He looked at her unfazed. Then he was gone.

Mikan blinked and searched around herself frantically, wondering where he could have gone. Just then a hand flew over her mouth with a hankercheif muffling her screaming and another hand grabbed both ur wrists pulling them behind her back. She squirmed and screamed more trying to get out of the grasp.

As she squirmed and screamed she found herself getting sleepy. Her eyes began to shut but she forced them back open. It was then she realized why. '_Chloroform._'

She then passed out...

-Current Time-  
>-Mikan's POV-<p>

I sighed in my head at the memory. Those red eyes, those were the ones she saw before she was restained and captured. I scowled. Those damn eyes...no that damned guy behind those eyes. Once I get my hands on him I swear to all that is good, he'll be in prison with no chance of parol.

But, come to think of it... I looked over at those eyes again, they look familiar like I've seen them once before. Then it hit me, it was Natsume! One of my ex's from after the police academy. I stared at him, he was the one out of the three that I actually came to like before he dumped me!

My eyes filled with rage. Why the fuck would he do this to me! I never did anything to him so why, uuugh! I glared at him, glared at him hard. I could almost feel his smirk from where I hang.

Slowly the lights flickered on and I could see his face. It was him alright and he was smirking... that evil little bastard. "Well, well, well nice to see you again Mikan dear." He said looking at me smirking even more deviously. Oh he wasn't going to prison now because I was going to kill him myself, even if it cost me my life. Plus, he had the balls to call me dear! Grrr if only my mouth wasn't stuffed with this cloth!

As I was on the middle of my mental rant I heard a set of foot steps walking towards me. Natsume looked behind him silently. At this I couldn't help but to look back also and what I saw brought my hopes up.

It was the Cheif! I squirmed looking at him as he slowly walked over to Natsume. Why wasn't he pointing a gun at him? Why is he just blankly walking towards us. I saw the cheif's gaze focus purely on me as he stood next to Natsume and patted his shoulder. "Good work Natsume, you did a fine job."

My jaw dropped as I stared at him. What the hell was going on here! The cheif looked at me and laughed. All my hopes of being saved plumetted. He laughed harder. "Dear, dear Mikan. I bet you're wondering what's going on here I suppose." I nodded really having no clue at all. "Well dear, after many proposals and the many rejections I finally said enough is enough."

I looked at him wide eyed. No... no no, that... it can't be that he..."I planed all this through. From the false investigation all the way till now. I hired Natsume here to do all the dirty work for me. Such a strapping young lad ain't he, and oh yes Natsume, this reminds me here's the payment for doing this for me." Cheif pulled out a large wad of money and handed it to Natsume.

"Now my lad, if you don't mind. Leave the lady and I alone we have some... business to attend to." Everyone here knew what he was talking about. He was planning on raping me! I looked at Natsume scared and helpless, I don't think my look got through to him though, for he turned and walked away.

After that everything happened so fast, for as cheif was about to grab me Natsume turned around and pointed a fully loaded gun at the cheif pulling out a badge from his front coat pocket.

"Sir, you are now under arrest for solicitation of kidnapping, attempted rape, and money fraud." he said non-chalantly throwing appearently fake money on the ground. I stared at Natsume surprised. That was all an act!

Cheif sneared at him. "You little two faced son of a bitch." he said pulling out his own gun pointing it to my temple. I gasped, my heart racing as the cool metal of the gun barrel touched my temple. "Take one move and the girls brains are gonna be all over the floor." I whimpered at the thought.

The cheif heard me whimper. "You know Mikan, we could have avoided this with just one night of going out with me. I gave you that last chance earlier today, you know that restaurant you talked about? We could have been there right now if you'd have just given me the chance. I would have called off this entire thing. But no, you had to play hard to get." He grabbed my chin roughly still holding the gun to my temple and licked up my neck. I groaned in discust at this action.

I looked at Natsume, he stood still not reacting as I notice his gaze move up into the pillars of the warehouse. Then before I could react or think cheif was on the ground withering in pain from a bullet that went though the arm that held the gun. Natsume stepped forward and took the gun as a sniper climbed down from the pillars and grabbed ahold of cheif.

"Good work." Natsume said to him giving him a slight nod of approval. He looked at me and took the cloth out of my mouth. I breathed hard finally having the freedom to breath through my mouth. I looked at him "You saved me..." it was all I could say at the moment. I was still trying to figure things out about this.

Natsume freed me silently probably knowing I was still in shock then hugged me, I hugged back an burried my face into his chest and his... bullet proof vest? Oh god he really was part of the police, I took in a shakey breath as he surprisingy started to stroke my hair soothingly.

"It's all done and over with. No need to be scared." I looked up at him denying I was scared. "I wasn't scared. I knew exactly what was happening..."

"Oh do you?" he asked and I nodded. "Then what happened?" I stayed silent. Natsume sighed and began to speak.

"It was part of the reason I broke up with you, we've been trying to catch this guy for sometime. Then he put an ad on the internet that I just so happened to come across stating that he needed help in kidnapping a girl he was lusting after for some time. So I took the job, I havent met him till today and I knew the girl was you. I just didn't know it would go this far and be this dangerous..."

"What was with the folder thing? Why were you trying to get that before I came here?" I asked, I knew someone was after the folder. I just didnt know why or who. He shrugged "We needed it for evidence to prosecute him." he said simply. "I watched over you everyday to make sure he wouldn't try anything before we could get to this. But, I'm sorry it did come to this." He added.

I looked up at him. He watched over me? He was sorry?... Well at least I know he didn't break up with me because he didn't like me... but still ...I sighed and kissed him. And he kissed back, there in the middle of warehouse thirteen my new lucky number.

* * *

><p><em>Idk if this should be M or not so just tell me what you think and if it should be M ill change it... Well anyway...Im back or rather still here haha :)<em>

_Irony : Mikans' boss was the one who set up this whole thing, Natsume works for him but shoots him just before he rapes Mikan as Natusume is another under cover operative for a different undercover police station, he is also one of Mikan's ex's._


End file.
